Rouge
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Il l'a trouvé, changé, façonné. Aujourd'hui, elle est appelée la princesse Rouge, ceux qui croisent sa route tremblent ou meurent.


**Titre** : Rouge est son nom

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Il l'a trouvé, changé, façonné. Aujourd'hui, elle est appelée la princesse Rouge, ceux qui croisent sa route tremblent ou meurent.

.

.

Prologue.

.

.

Je ne suis rien. Pas assez bonne. Un animal de compagnie. Rien de plus. Je l'aimais. Je croyais qu'il le faisait aussi. Je me suis trompé. Un vampire m'a pourchassé et moi, je me suis cacher. Jacob et le pack m'ont protéger. Pas assez. Pas à temps. Victoria m'a traquée. Victoria m'a tuée. Mais il m'a trouvé. Il m'a changé. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a façonné. Je suis aujourd'hui un vampire. Le plus puissant qui existe. Je suis connu comme le meilleur assassin des Volturi. Je suis la fille de Marcus Volturi. La princesse. Je suis Rouge Volturi et ceux qui croisent ma route, tremblent ou meurent.

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

Une lettre. Des centaines d'autres. Envoyer à travers tout le pays. Aux quatre coins du monde. Une invitation. Un bal. Une annonce. Une découverte. L'existence de la princesse enfin dévoilée. Les rois étaient assis sur leur trône alors que les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres. Trois covens se présentèrent devant eux. Le coven Irlandais composé de trois membres, Maggie, Siobhan et Liam. Le coven Denali composé des trois sœurs Tanya, Kate, Irina, ainsi que de Laurent le compagnon d'Irina, Eleazar et Carmen. Et enfin, le coven Cullen, composé de huit membres, Carlisle et sa compagne, Esmée, Jasper et sa compagne Alice, Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, Edward et le dernier ajout en date, Lisandre. Les conversations allaient bon train quand un vampire habillé d'une cape rouge comme le sang entra dans la pièce. Nul ne la remarqua à l'exception du dernier des Cullen. Une connexion puissante se forma entre les deux vampires. Un lien solide et indestructible. Compagnon. Ce seul mot résonna dans leurs esprits, leurs âmes.

\- **Mienne** , grogna Lisandre, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

Chaque vampire présent observa la scène en silence. Lisandre s'approcha doucement de sa compagne afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux à son contact et pencha la tête pour approfondir. Découvrant par ce geste, son visage qui était cacher par son capot. Sept halètements se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Un bruit retenti, faisant tourner toutes les têtes en direction des Rois. Aro se tenait là, debout, applaudissant, Marcus jetaient des regards noirs aux Cullen et Caïus fixait les deux vampires, plonger dans ses pensées.

\- **Eh bien, eh bien. Quel** **le** **joie,** s'exclama Aro. **Notre chère petite Rouge a enfin trouv** **é** **son véritable compagnon.** **N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Nous devrions fêter ça, ne pensez-vous pas mes chers frères ?**

\- **Assurément** , répondit Caïus, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux posés sur la jeune femme.

Marcus se leva en colère et quitta la salle sans un mot ou regard pour personne. La compagne de Lisandre regarda la porte par laquelle Marcus venait de quitter. Elle se tourna vers Lisandre.

\- **Je suis Rouge Volturi. Jane va vous conduire à votre chambre, je vous verrais plus tard, je dois me rendre auprès de mon père.**

Rouge le salua rapidement avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Laissant derrière elle un coven intriguer et un compagnon aillant beaucoup de mal à se retenir de pas la rejoindre.

.

.

Rouge se glissa dans les jardins, refuge de son père adoré. Elle le trouva assit sur le sol, contemplant sans vraiment le voir le petit bassin. Elle s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, elle contempla à son tour les poissons nagés sans but. Les secondes passèrent en silence, les minutes, puis les heures aussi. Rouge releva la tête et observa celui qui était son père depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le tourna vers elle.

\- **Ça ne changera pas, tu le sais ? Ils** **m'ont** **fait trop de mal, ils m'ont détrui** **t** **. Ils n'étaient pas là quand j'en ai eu besoin, mais toi si. Tu es ma lumière, ma force et tu le sera** **s** **toujours papa. Il est peut-** **ê** **tre mon compagnon, mais je ne quitterais pas ma famille. S'il me veut, il devra nous rejoindre ou m'oublier.**

Marcus acquiesça et serra sa précieuse fille dans ses bras. Depuis la mort de sa compagne, son existence était amère, sa fille avait su lui redonner envie de vivre. Pour elle, il avait peu à peu repris le contrôle. Avec le temps, Marcus Volturi redevint celui qu'il fut un temps. Une part de lui ne pourrait jamais être comblée sans sa douce Didyme, mais s'il venait à perdre sa fille, son soleil, cette fois, nulle ne pourrait l'empêcher de trouver le repos éternel. Sa précieuse fille, son petit soleil. Sa petite Rouge qu'il avait façonné pour devenir une femme forte. Oui, Marcus était sûr, il donnerait tout pour sa fille.

.

.

Dans une autre partie du château, une conversation tout à fait différente avait lieu. Deux vampires étaient en train de se battre dans l'une des chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées. Leur famille tentait de les retenir, mais ne pouvaient empêcher les paroles d'être dites.

\- **Je t'interdi** **s** **de l'approcher, tu entend** **s** **? Elle est à moi. Bella est ma compagne.**

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas,** rugit Lisandre. **Et elle s'appelle Rouge.**

Les deux vampires furent interrompus par un petit tapement à la porte. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

\- **Oui ?** Demanda Carlisle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Rouge Volturi, toujours draper de sa cape rouge, accompagner de Jane et Alec Volturi. Elle observa la scène et pencha la tête à là vu des deux hommes retenus par les Cullen et Denali. Elle tourna la tête vers Laurent sagement assit dans l'un des fauteuils avec sa compagne Irina.

\- **Laurent, Irina, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**

 **\- Le plaisir est partag** **é** **p'tite Rouge,** lui répondit Laurent.

Irina se leva et alla prendre Rouge dans ses bras sous l'incrédulité de sa famille. Rouge se tourna ensuite vers les autres.

\- **Lisandre, accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour une ballade dans la ville ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir princesse,** déclara-t-il en se libérant de la prise de Jasper et Eleazar.

\- **Appelez-moi Rouge,** lui sourit-elle.

Lisandre fit son chemin pour la rejoindre. Elle se détourna pour sortir, mais fut interrompue.

\- **Bella, amour...**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Edward se retrouva propulser contre le mur de la chambre, laissant un immense trou dans la pierre. La colère qu'elle avait gardée à l'encontre de certains Cullen refit surface avec ses quelques mots, ses cheveux passèrent d'un brun profond à un rouge sang. Sans même se retourner ou lui faire face, Rouge s'adressa à lui d'une voix froide et terrifiante.

\- **Que les choses soit clair Cullen, Bella est morte, je suis la princesse Rouge, fille de Marcus Volturi. De plus, je ne suis pas ta compagne, si je t'entend** **s** **encore une fois me proclamer comme tel, tu rejoindra** **s** **cette chère Victoria dans la tombe. J'espère avoir été assez clair et je te conseil** **le** **de rester loin de moi.** Elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face. **Une dernière chose, attaque encore une seule fois mon compagnon et je te tue.**

Rouge se détourna sans plus de regards pour personne, rapidement suivit par Lisandre qui fusilla Edward du regard. Jane et Alec jetèrent un regard noir à Edward et sortirent à leur tour, fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- **Putain, elle est terrifiante ma petite sœur,** lâcha Emmett une fois s'être remis de l'entrevue.

À la surprise de tous, Jasper et plus surprenant encore, Rosalie, acquiescèrent à ses mots et tous trois sortirent de la chambre avec Laurent et les trois sœurs Denali.

.

.

Rouge se promenait au bras de Lisandre dans les rues de Voltera. Lisandre lui raconta sa vie avant la morsure et après, comment Carlisle l'avait transformer pour lui sauver la vie d'un accident de voiture suite à une vision d'Alice. Rouge lui parla de sa vie à Voltera, de son père qui lui avait lui aussi sauvé la vie en faisant d'elle une immortelle, de ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle lui parla alors de sa vie en tant que Bella, de sa rencontre avec les Cullen, les nomades, l'abandon des Cullen, Jacob, le pack, Victoria.

 **-** **Je comprend** **s** **,** déclara Lisandre. **Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir. Je vais rester avec toi. Je me joindrais aux Volturi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Tu dois comprendre que si tu te joins à nous, tu devras abandonner ton régime alimentaire, les rois ne toléreront pas que tu te nourrisses d'animaux.**

Lisandre posa une main sur la joue de sa compagne et tourna son visage vers lui. Rouge le regarda de ses yeux écarlate.

 **\- Je le fais parce que je le veux et que je te veux. Je me nourris d'animaux parce que les Cullen le font. Je leur dois beaucoup, mais mon avenir, c'est toi, pas eux.**

Rouge lui sourit. Lisandre se pencha et pour la première fois embrassa sa compagne.

.

.

Au petit matin, Lisandre retourna dans la chambre de sa famille. Un silence se fit quand il entra. Edward plissa des yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées de Lisandre. Carlisle se tourna vers son dernier fils et lui demanda comment était son temps avec Bella. Lisandre grogna envers Carlisle à la surprise de tout le monde.

 **\- Son nom est Rouge,** dit-il. **Nous nous sommes promen** **és** **dans Voltera. Rouge m'a fait visiter la ville et nous avons parl** **é** **. Elle m'a racont** **é** **votre rencontre,** grogna-t-il. **La question que je** **me** **pose est comment vous avez pu la laisser seule face à un vampire en quête de vengeance ? Si les Quileute n'avaient pas été là, ma compagne serait morte,** cria-t-il contre les Cullen.

La moitié des Cullen baissèrent la tête de culpabilité.

 **\- Je vous l'avais dit,** cria Jasper en se levant. **Je vous avais dit que Victoria continuerait de poursuivre Bella, mais non, vous avez préfér** **é** **écouter Edward. Edward ne sait pas tout.**

 **\- Il a raison,** déclara Rosalie. **Ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut lire les pensées qu'il sait tou** **s** **des autres. Edward disait qu** **'en** **quittant Bella, elle serait en sécurité, que Victoria ne la pourchasserait plus. Et bien voyez comme il a eu to** **rt.** **Je serais la première à remercier les chiens pour l'avoir protég** **é.**

 **\- Remercie alors Marcus,** annonça une douce voix.

Lisandre sourit en sentant sa compagne s'approcher derrière lui. Rouge contourna le fauteuil dans lequel Lisandre était installé et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. Lisandre passa un bras autour de la taille de sa dulcinée.

 **\- Marcus est arrivé à temps pour me sauver. Sans lui, je serais morte aux mains de Victoria.**

 **\- Où est-elle maintenant ?** Grogna Rosalie.

 **-** **Elle est morte. Jane l'a maintenue sous son pouvoir et Alec l'a offerte au Pack. Sam, Paul et Jacob s'en sont donné à cœur joie,** sourit Rouge. **Marcus a expliqu** **é** **au pack qu'il sentait une connexion de lui à moi, je n'avais aucune chance de survivre sans la morsure. Le pack a donn** **é** **son accord à Marcus pour qu'il me change et il m'a mordu**.

Rosalie acquiesça et sourit à Rouge qui lui sourit en retour. Rouge se tourna vers Lisandre.

 **\- Ma famille aimerait te rencontrer dans une heure. Oncle Aro m'envoie te prévenir.**

Lisandre acquiesça et tira Rouge sur ses genoux et plongea son nez dans le cou de sa compagne. Un grondement se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce qui exaspéra Rouge et une fois de plus Edward percuta le mur.

 **\- Tu va** **s** **vraiment finir par détruire le mur,** rigola Laurent.

Rouge haussa les épaules en réponse. Les Cullen et la moitié des Denali se tournèrent vers Laurent, surpris de leur échange. Laurent, Rouge et les trois sœurs Denali rigolèrent à leurs têtes.

 **\- Ne soyez pas trop surprit,** déclara Irina. **Quand Laurent et moi avons apprit que Victoria en voulait encore à Rouge, même après le départ des Cullen, nous avons couru à Forks pour l'avertir. Nous sommes tomb** **és** **sur les loups et sans Bella, nous serions mort** **s** **c** **e jour-là. Nous avons discut** **é** **avec les loups et ils nous on** **t** **laiss** **é** **partir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?** Interrogea Alice.

 **\- Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ?** Demanda Irina.

 **\- Nous aurions pu aider Bella. Nous aurions pu la sauver et lui éviter de devenir un monstre,** cria Edward.

Une fois encore, Edward percuta le mur, mais cette fois avec plus de force que sa peau se fissura à de nombreux endroits.

 **\- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Mon nom est Rouge,** grogna Rouge. **Et jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, ma transformation ne te regarde pas, si quelqu'un** **a** **son mot à dire, c'est moi. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas un monstre. Maintenant, reste loin de moi Edward Cullen et prend garde à ce que tu dira à l'avenir, ma patience à des limites. Irina, Tanya, Kate, Rosalie** **et Alice** **, mes sœurs et moi-même organisons un voyage shopping demain matin à 8h00 dans le hall si vous êtes** **intéressé** **pour vous joindre à nous.** **Jasper, Emmett, Laurent, Lisandre et Edward, mes frères vous invites à vous joindre à eux pour une parti de paintball version vampire demain matin, rendez-vous à 7h00 dans le hall. Carlisle, Esmée, Eleazar et Carmen, mon père et mes oncles et tantes, vous invites à vous joindre à eux pour la matinée dans la bibliothèque afin de parler du bon vieux temps en leur compagnie.**

 **-** **Nous acceptons avec plaisir Princesse,** lui répondit Eleazar.

 **\- Appelez-moi Rouge, je vous pris. Princesse est beaucoup trop formelle. Oh et avant que j'oublie, demain après midi annoncera l'arriver des Quileute, ils sont mes invités et aucun mal ne devra leur être fait sous peine de représailles.** Rouge se tourna vers Lisandre. **Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer, mais je te préviens, ils me considèrent comme une sœur et tu risquerai** **s** **de recevoir des avertissements et des menaces** , rigola-t-elle.

Lisandre grimaça tandis que les autres rigolaient de lui à l'exception d'Edward qui rageait.


End file.
